pizza escapade
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: whoever made the ice princess boil with fury? read to find out.  a yulsic one-shot.R and R if you can help it. xD


I wrote this one shot a long time ago but decided to post it here. I got the idea from a code geass fanfic. the concept being pizza.

Disclaimer: ahh, yuri and jessica are real people so yeah, i cannot own them? But I do own this fic. Cheers!

* * *

><p>Pizza Escapade<p>

Trudging with heavy foot steps towards the kitchen, Yuri's grim expression lightened after she flicked the lights open and spotted a box of pizza lying on the table. Perfect. Yuri thought. Pizza's should do to appease her starving stomach.

Initially, she was annoyed that her sleep was disrupted because of it- but that was all she could do, get annoyed with herself. It was already past midnight and if she wanted to go back to her sleep, she had to eat something to fill her stomach. But then, as she neared the table, she slowly halted to a stop and stood there motionless, staring at the box with a dead panned expression. Stuck on the box was a note.

Touch my pizza not.  
>Jessica<p>

What the heck. Yuri's forehead creased as she stared at the piece of paper. If Jessica didn't want somebody to eat her pizza, she should have hidden it in a more covert place. But then, it took less than a second to dawn on Yuri the irrevocable and undisputable reality within their dorm. Of course, since it was Jessica's, nobody-even their known resident shikshin Sooyoung- would dare to touch it. Jessica's wrath was something that nobody would ever like to have a taste of.

Unexplainable though, as of that moment, even if that vital realization had struck her, Yuri just didn't care. Her survival instinct must been temporarily shut down as without much deliberations on the consequence of what she's about to do, Yuri disregarded the warning note and opened the box. Her reason, she'll only have one slice of the pizza just to fill her stomach. She took out a slice and took a bite of it and after a few seconds of chewing, no more was left for her to put on her mouth.

' Not enough.'

She and Jessica are bestfriends. Bestfriends do share food right? Yuri reasoned out to herself before she grabbed another slice of pizza and stuffed it on her mouth. For a while, Yuri manducated the piece of food and when she finished all of it, she reached for another one again.

Jessica won't be able to eat all of these. She might as well help her. Yuri thought blankly while savoring the pizza on her mouth.

After the last one was reduced to small bits inside her mouth, Yuri grabbed for another slice from the box and mindlessly thought again. On the second hand, Jessica's becoming skinnier nowadays - eating unhealthy foods wasn't good for her at all.

It continued to be like that, with Yuri justifying for every slice that she ate until no more pizza was left on the box. Looking at the empty box, Yuri felt neither panic nor regret though. That was weird but she didn't put much thought to it. She closed the box –which was already swept off with its contents—and walked out of the kitchen as if nothing happened. There was not a single evidence that it was her who had eaten the whole box of pizza after all. She could always deny the accusations if ever she's going to get suspected of it.

Going back to her room which was diffused with the glow coming from a small lamp at the corner, Yuri took a quick glance at the sleeping figure of Sunny. She breathed out a relieved sigh before she went over to her own bed and slid under its cover. She closed her eyes and not long after, she had already drifted off to sleep.

"Sica?"

Yuri groggily asked as she squinted her eyes at the towering figure in front of her. She tried to sit on her butt with excruciating difficulty- the pain that spread on her body felt like it had just undergone an initiation rite for joining a fraternity. Nonetheless, she needed not to wonder where she got it or how she ended up on the wooden floor, instead of sleeping on her bed. More or less, Jessica had kicked her out of her bed to wake her up. At that thought, Yuri froze. Jessica's violent action could only mean one thing. Something had happened that made the ice princess mad. Very mad. The tanned girl swallowed hard as her throat suddenly got dry at the cold piercing glare Jessica was giving her and she instinctively scooted back. She turned her head to look if Sunny was still in her bed but to her despair, the bed was already empty.

She was left alone with a blatantly-obvious-not-in-a-very-good-mood-violent-Sica. And what made it even worse for her was that she hadn't had a single clue on what she got to do with it.

"I made it clear that I don't anyone of you lay a finger on what is MINE right?"

Jessica started, her face expressionless -except for her eyes that were glaring at her like she was being devoured whole that Yuri choked." Y-yes."

"I also said that if you do so, you could only pray to God to have mercy on your soul right?"

Yuri gulped- before she agonizingly nodded her head. Then as if a bomb that had been waiting to be detonated, Jessica's expression turned murderous and she strode over to Yuri, yanking the taller girl to her feet by grabbing the collar of her shirt. "THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU EAT MY PIZZA?"

Yuri stared at Jessica with an aghast expression. "What? Why would I eat a junk food such as pizza!"

But as soon as the words left her mouth, flashbacks of her suicidal escapade last night hit Yuri like a ten-wheeler truck moving at a speed of 100 mi/s. She shuddered inwardly-she could not believe that she actually did that. However, guilty as she was, she would not admit what she had done. Ignoring the tumultuous lurching of her stomach, Yuri stuck with her stubborn decision of denying everything until her last breath. Like an outraged innocent maiden being charged with false accusations, Yuri blurted out. "Yah Sica! You just can't go accusing people without factual and valid basis! "

Jessica's eyes narrowed even more and her grip on Yuri's shirt collar tightened. She hissed. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH."

" What?"

"I said OPEN YOUR MOUTH."

Yuri furiously shook her head. She knew what Jessica was trying to do. SNIFF. She'll be a total dead meat if Jessica smelled the pizza on her mouth; she didn't brush her teeth after all! "I have bad breath!"

"I DON"T CARE. OPEN YOUR MOUTH."

Yuri clamped her mouth shut before she shook her head again.

"You won't do as I say?"

Annoyance and irritation had settled on Jessica's face and without waiting for Yuri's reaction, she grabbed the taller girl by the back of her head and pulled Yuri closer to her, crushing their lips together. A shocked gasped escaped from Yuri's lips, giving way to Jessica's tongue to plunge inside her mouth. Yuri's mind had gone completely blank, her mind ceased to function as Jessica's tongue penetrated every nook and cranny of her mouth.

Yuri felt light-headed at the pleasure that it brought to her, but as she was about to respond to Jessica's tongue ministrations, the blonde abruptly drew away from her-mouth twisted in a contemptuous curve and eyes foreboding with foreboding menace.

"YOU. DID . EAT . MY . PIZZA."

* * *

><p>Jessica's POV<p>

-Minutes ago-

"Where's my pizza?" Jessica screamed furiously as she stared at the empty box of her pizza. She just left it on the table last night for she was planning to eat it the next day. She even left a note on it so that nobody would get near it and yet…..

" Sooyoung?" Jessica screamed again as she stomped out of the kitchen. "You! Freeze!"

Sooyoung, who was scrambling towards her room, instantly froze. Her body trembled as she excruciatingly turned to face the enraged ice princess who was going over long strides towards her. "No, Sica! You're wrong! it's not me!" Sooyoung furiously shook her head as she clasped her hand in front of her as though she was praying for mercy.

Jessica glared at Sooyoung who only trembled more at the murderous intent in her eyes. "If you're not guilty, why are running away?"

"Who would not get panicky with that shriek of yours! " Sooyoung said exasperatedly then fell on her knees and bowed to Jessica. "Sica, you know I could never eat what is yours! I already proved that to you for how many times right?"

"She's right unnie. "Yoona meekly butted in. She was huddled at the corner of the sofa together with Seohyun. They were both watching Sgt. Keroro dvd movie when Jessica passed by them a while ago. "Sooyoung fell asleep before I did so it's highly impossible that it's her. "

"Then, did you eat it?" Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and turned her attention to Yoona. Afterall, Yoona was known to be a shikshin, second best to Sooyoung.

"I didn't Unnie!" Yoona gasped incredulously. "I could never do such thing!"

" Yoona unnie and I had a deal Sica unnie. " Seohyun said in defense of Yoona. " She's not to eat anything unhealthy for a month if she wanted me to go in a date with her."

"Oh… " Jessica and Sooyoung both gasped in unison. Yoona blushed while Seohyun just smiled timidly at her.

" Fine. You two are acquitted." Jessica muttered high enough for the two shikshins to hear her. "That only left 4 people. Where's Fany and Taeng?"

"In their room?" Sooyoung said as she stood up in relief.

"But Unnie, Fany unnie and Taeyeon unnie were kind of busy last night. It's not-'

"That's why it's suspicious. Where did they get their energy? "Jessica scowled at the thought and marched her way towards the room of the two couple.

" Yah! Taeyeon and Tiffany! Get out of there!" Jessica screamed loudly, accompanied by a strong kick on the door. Inside, Jessica could hear muffled thuds and knocks before the door flew open. Came out Taeyeon who looked as though she had just worn her shirt in a hurry as the buttons were in the wrong places.

" Yah Sica! Are you going to destro—' Taeyeon abruptly stopped her supposed to be rant and gulped nervously. " Uh-m Sica, is there something wrong?"

" Where's Tiffany? " Jessica coldly said while glaring icicles at Taeyeon.

" She's still uh- '

"I'm here! " Tiffany popped behind Taeyeon's back. Unlike Taeyeon, her shirt was more presentable. "What's the problem Jess?" Tiffany eye-smiled, undaunted by Jessica's glare.

"You two-' Jessica growled. " Did you eat my pizza?"

" Oh My God Jessica! " Taeyeon exasperatedly exclaimed. "You disturbed us just to accuse us that we ate your pizza? We still hadn't gotten out of this room since yesterday-ouch!"

"Tete shut up!" Tiffany glared at Taeyeon as she smacked her head. Jessica rolled her eyes when she noticed the deep crimson blush on Tiffany's cheeks. Tiffany was clearly embarrassed.

"You can continue what you are doing now. Enjoy." Jessica smirked half-teasingly half mockingly as she walked away from Tifany and Taeyeon. With that reaction from the two, she knew that Taeyeon was telling the truth. Now, only Sunny and Hyoyeon were left as the culprit behind her wiped-out pizza.

" Yah, Sica! Aren't you going to apologize!"

Jessica swiveled around, arms on her hips. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. We'll go inside now." Taeyeon immediately answered and slammed the door close.

" Yah Sica. Why are you shouting so early in the morning? " Hyoyeon groggily asked as she sipped her coffee from the cup she was holding. " You didn't just wake me up from my sleep but you also impaired my hearing."

Jessica cocked her head on the side and smiled sardonically before she glared at Hyoyeon. " Acting innocent are we? I tell you this Hyo. If you're not going to admit that you ate my pizza, I'm going to strip you off of your Dancing Queen title!"

Hyoyeon spat out a streaming fountain of the coffee that she was drinking on the table. "What ? I ate your pizza? Are you crazy Sica?"

The shocked expression on Hyoyeon's face looked genuine that Jessica's lips twisted in a wry curve. If it's not Hyoyeon, then there's only one person left as the culprit. Jessica tilted her head towards Sunny and glared bullets at her. Sunny, who was also taking a sip of her coffee, visibly shivered and slowly raised her head to look at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're the only one left. Are you still going to deny it?"

"Yah! I don't sneak out at night just to eat a pizza! How about Yuri? Aren't you going to question her?"

"Yuri would never do it. Why don't you just admit it right now?"

"And get punished by you?" Sunny incredulously exclaimed. "When I woke up past midnight this morning to go to the bathroom, Yuri's bed was empty!"

Jessica stared doubtly at Sunny, not wanting to believe her.

"Just look at her in our room! She's still asleep by now! Isn't that suspicious yah Sica?"

Sunny had a point. Yuri would be awake by now if she didn't wake up earlier this morning.

"That girl is going to get it from me." Jessica gritted her teeth in angered disbelief. It never did occur to her that Yuri would do that to her. To think that Yuri was her bestfriend.

' She's gonna pay for it.'


End file.
